The true God-Izanagi
by Vaperz32
Summary: Originally there was were many universes each had their own champion or hero but there real title was called the child of prophecy(COP). The child of prohecy would be the saviour of the universe and after he or she lived his life there universes memories/energy would all collect at one focal point this point or place was the home of the creator of all Izanagi


Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime in this story

"talking"

'Thoughts'

**BIJUU/SUMMON:/magic**

JUTSU

Pardon my grammer or if I shorten some words

Anyway on with the story...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPrologue

Originally there was were many universes each had their own champion or hero but there real title was called the child of prophecy(COP). The child of prohecy would be the saviour of the universe and after he or she lived his life there universes memories/energy would all collect at one focal point this point or place was the home of the creator of all the real being of life and death, the place where this being was residing was called the multiverse all that information would all be absorbed into the beings body that created it this being has been around since the dawn of time this being is called Izanagi the one true God or the Creator. This is where our story starts at the multiverse...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap,Tap,Tap

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap...

"Uuughhhhhh I'm so bored I haven't done anything since I created that universe with my chakra ( Guess where?)and I can't do anything until the COP finnishes his job in that world and I get the memories and my energy back" Inzanagi says he gets up from his throne and looks around and what he sees is a circular room with many different thrones simular to his one eccept his is made out of obsidian not stone( Olympus just change zeuse's seat to obsidian) he walks outside of the room and there is a city down there with alot of people(Heaven he seas it as what he created it to be but the dead see it as their most favourire place)he then says" hhhhmmmmmm what to d- ack" he falls to his knees then gets the memories of all the techniques in the naruto universe aswell as his chakra and youkai back he then says" ahhh damn it that always hurts" he gets up from his kneeling postition and walks back to the other side of the throne room and thinks" hmmm I'm so bored!" he then rests on his throne and closes his eyes.

Time skip: 1,000,000,000,000 years later

"UHHHHHH" Izanagi yawns and gets up to stretch"hmm what to do, what to do" then a light balb some how apears above his head and flases yellow" Thats what i could do!" he says and runs out side to his zen garden( He is the ruler of everything he gets bored easy and meditation pases time) and starts to meditate then he dimension travels to a place where there is just white and thinks to himself 'What should I make the world be like?' then he snaps his fingers and says"Maybe I will try one of those new techniques?"then he says " yea lets do it" he then holds out his two arms and and pure redish white flame appears on his right hand then a dark ocean blue flame appears on his left hand then his eyes change to a red with ripples all around the eye with 9 tomoes, the flames are yin and yang respectively in its purest form he then brings his two hand together and and yells **"****BANBUTSU SOZO"**(Creation of all things)then there is blinding light and the there is a huge bang and he looks around and a whistles while thinking" I think this looks good if I Do say so myself"

The universe is a black void instead of a white void and has white little dots all around him he then thinks 'hmmmm what should I create now?' he then looks around then lies down while floating he lays there for 15 minutes and then gets up and yells" ahhhh this is to hard!" he then thinks' hmmm wait I could just create beings of mass power and they could do it for me hahahahahaha kukukukukuku I'm so evil' so he then creates 2 people with BANBUTSU SOZO and then he gives them life and asks them" what is your name?" the one on the right thinks and says" My name can be... kisuke miyuhara" then the on on the right says' hmmm my name can be...Great Red" then he asks what they would like to be male or female they say" hmmmm whats a male/female ?" he then sweat drops when he relizes that they are serious so he grabs there heads and uploads the information into there heads and and they think before the one on the right thinks and says "male" Izanagi then says" ok " then he makes him male and his voice a bit deeper and then then he turns his head to the other one and asks "which one do you want?" the one on the left then thinks and says" female" he says Ok and changes her anatomy to match a female and gives her the female parts

He then says"there you go now let me give you each a different home" they nod and he creates heaven and says to kisuke" ok here is your home and here is how you use the powers I have gifted you with but be carefull with it it is very dangerous, but on a liter note i have decieded on your title it shall be called GOD ok" kisuke nods Izanagi then touches his forehead and transfers all the knoledge he needs to God and says" Now Go my little kisuke and you can create more of the winged humans if you want" Kisuke nods and goes into the portal before it closes and turns to the left one and says "ok here is your home the underworld create what you see fit and here is how you use the powers I have gifted you with but be carefull with it it is very dangerous, but I have decieded on your title it shall be called DEVIL GOD ok" great red then nods Izanagi then touches her forehead and transfers all the knoledge he needs to into Great red I have created a different bread like the winged humans but they feed of of negative energy but you already know that aswell as what needs to be done"" you can also create more devils if you want" she nods and goes into the underworld and the portal closes and he thinks now to create more things kukukukukukukukuku hahahahahahaha(cough cough cough)

He then creates earth with BANBUTSU SOZO and creates the ocean and land aswell as animals and sea animals he then creates the moon to help light up the black void and named the void night and he created a giant ball of gass and ignited it and he named them the moon and the sun respectively he then created humans and gifted them with how to procreate and how to make fire he also gifted them with knoledge on how to hunt and survive he name theses people barbarians and vikings after this was done he then went to check on GOD on heaven

He arrives in heaven and sees many things created out of brick and stone aswell as gold he walks through the town and comes face to face to a winged human with... golden wings he is clearly male as well Izanagi the asks" who are you?" the winged human opens his mouth and says with a smooth male voice" my name is michael" Izanagi nods and says"can i talk to GOD please" he nods and motions him to follow him and he does he comes up to a medieval castle this probably been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that the castle was made out of clouds he walks down the hallway and finds GOD talking with a very beatifull woman he walks up to GOD and says" Hey GOD how are you?" God turns around and his eyes widen and he bows and says in a male gravely voice" Thank you for this opertunity dad" he Gets confused as to why he called him dad and he says I watched the vikings for awile and watched them procreate and saw what the children call their parents dad and mom" he then smiles and says" I'm really glad you created me dad" Izanagi then waves his hand and says" Don't worry about it and looks at the winged human and asks" who is this young lady?" GOD laughs at the female winged humans flustered face and says" this is Gabriel my secound angel I created" Izanagi looks at GOD and says" angel?" GOD then says" yea i decided to name them angels" Izanagi then says"hmmm Angel huh" God is hoping that his dad liked his nameing but his fears are washed away when he sees his dad smile Izanagi then says" Angel! I like it GO-... son" Izanagi says with a bashful smile while GOD is crying that he is finnaly acnolodged as a son to his father and says" Thanks... dad" while this was happening gabriel is thinking'What is this feeling, I have a heat in my chest and on my face hmmm i will ask GOD later" she then snaps to attention when the mysterious man says" well son I am gonna sleep for a while after I visit your sister ok" GOD then nods and says" yea see ya dad"

Izanagi then walks outside of the castle and out through a portal he created and into the underworld and walks around and sees a real medieval castle and goes towards it he stops outside the castle and calls out "GREAT RED!" he hears runnning and turns around to get hugged by a female body and they fall down he looks up and sees great red and says"hey great red" great red hugs him berrying her face into his chest and replys " Hey papa" what he doesn't see is a pink hue on his daughters face and he casually replys" hey musume" and Izanagi says "what ya doing?" she she then says" I have been creating more devils but they are all mean and say that we should take over the human world or that we should take over heaven" she starts to cry and he starts to get angry but calms down and says" well sweety you should do what you think is best but remember there are always consequences to your actions some are big some are small" he says in a sage like tone.

she then nods slowly showing that she understands and looks up to he her father and says"hey dad" he replys "yes musume" he looks down to her and becomes worried because she looks like she is going to say something so he says"Musume is there something bothering you?" she nods and says to Izanagi" papa when I get older will you mary me?" time froze for izanagi but he thinks' Is she serious what should I say... wait this is what children say to their parents when they love their parents and want there parents to stay with them right?' he then looks down to great red and says" sure musume when you become older and stronger than we will mary ok?" he then goes to get up completly missing her red face she then gets up

she then says" what did you want papa?" Izanagi gets up and remembers what he needed and says" I need to know if I can build my resting place in the underworld?" she then looks down sad at this but he then says" I will awake again I am just not sure in how long but it should be in 1,000 years" she then perks up and thinks'If he goes to sleep by the time he wakes up we can get married!' she then jumps off him and says" yup you can papa and when you wake up we can get married!" Izanagi just smiles down at her and says" That we can musume" Izanagi then gets up to leave not before giving red a kiss on the head and saying goodbye to her he then walks in to the forests.

He then walks for 2 days before coming to a stop in a hill top, he then stands with his back to the underworld and says" This looks like a good spot ok here we go then he holds out his two arms and and pure redish white flame appears on his right hand then a dark ocean blue flame appears on his left hand then his eyes change to a red with ripples all around the eye with 9 tomoes and brings his hand together and yells **"****BANBUTSU SOZO"**(Creation of all things)then there is a flash of white and then there is a huge stone crypt standing at 10.4 and with a length of 20m and a width of 14 m inside there was a huge room with paintings of monsters with 1-10 tails fighting and there is also pictures dipicting different fights as well there are also statues in a circle with a admantium box in the middle with fuinjutsu seals to preserve and keep alive aswell as to keep from being harmed there are also numerours other protection seals and cleaning seal there is also a blood seal to open it also an unknown seal

The statues dipict of a 1 tailed racoon dog and 2 tailed cat thats on fire a 3 tailed turtle and 4 tailed ape and 5 tailed dolphin horse? a 6 tailed slug a 7 tailed beetle an 8 tailed ox? and a 9 tailed fox(did I get that right?)Izanagi then walks up to the admantium coffin and opens it and then gets in and lays down on his back to get confy then he gets up and inscribes something onto the metal lid he then lays down covering himself with the lid of the box and thinks to him self' Hmmmm I wonder who is gonna wake me up, if their a nice person I might give them a gift" he then activates the seals on the box and falls into a deep sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**omake 1:**

"which one do you want?" the one on the left then thinks and says" female" he says Ok and changes her anatomy to match a female and gives her the female parts,she looks down to her body and seas two mounds and then looks at Izanagi and asks" hey what are there two mounds for?" Izanagi then looks at her and touches her head and she gets the information and then she asks" hey why do they do that for?" Izanagi then says" Because that is how people are made or born" she then looks down and says" then how did you make us?"he then says" I used my power to create your two bodies and just gave you life" she then looks down and then says"Why, would no one help you?"Izanagi then faceplants and gets up and says" you know that hurt" she then tilts her head to the side and says"Why" he then says"Because" but is interupted by kisuke saying" Because he just can't get it up!" Izanagi then face plants again and then goes to the corner and crouces down and has a raincloud over his head he was about to say something but is interrupted by great red, she says" O' ok is he a loner or is he just plane creepy?" she hears lightning and turns back to Izanagi and sees the rain cloud has lightning in it and says" hey, What does getting it up mean?"

**omake 2:**

he then thinks' hmmm wait I could just create beings of mass power and they could do it for me hahahahahaha kukukukukuku I'm so evil' so he then creates 2 people with BANBUTSU SOZO and then he gives them life and asks them" choose your name" the one on the right thinks and says" My name cand be... kisuke miyuhara" then the on on the right says' hmmm my name can be...Great Red" the one name kisuke then says "Whats your name?" Izanagi then turns around and stares at him before he is enveloped in smoke and then there is a statue of himself in the superman pose with himslef next to it and says" I'm glad you asked" he then starts to do jiraiyas dance and says"Who am I?I'm glad you have the decency to ask! women swoon at the sound of my name, enemies tremble as I walk by, I am am the handsom, the gallant Jira- I mean IZANAGI THE TRUE GOD! when he finnishes he looks at them kisuke then makes a fist and hits his flat hand and says" so your a pervert! Izanagi then face faults and starts to have anime tears going down his face.


End file.
